


Kurt's Songbird

by mutedalterego



Series: Everyone has two countries, his or her own— and France [12]
Category: Glee
Genre: In Memory of Naya Rivera, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27575357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutedalterego/pseuds/mutedalterego
Summary: Kurt had a bad dream and needed to hear someone's voice
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Everyone has two countries, his or her own— and France [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827283
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Kurt's Songbird

“Sebastian?” Kurt whispered, giving his boyfriend a little shake to try to wake him. “Please wake up.” Kurt sniffed, wiping at his wet eyes with his pajama sleeves.

“Huh?” Sebastian yawned, still on that vicinity between sleep and consciousness, slowly opening his eyes and fully waking up when he noticed Kurt’s hand clasp on his mouth to muffle the sound of his crying and his shoulder shaking with suppressed sobs. “Kurt? What’s wrong?” Sebastian moved to sit up pulling Kurt to his chest and Kurt’s dam broke ― hands wringing at his boyfriend’s t-shirt as sob after sob threatened to break his body.

Sebastian held him. Millions of possible reasons and scenario to explain Kurt’s crying running through his mind. For now he held Kurt, running a hand on his back as Sebastian buried his face on his boyfriend’s hair holding him tighter.

“Tell me what’s wrong?” he whispered as soon as Kurt’s sobbing quieted, feeling Kurt calms down a bit.

“I had a-a dream a-about Santa-tana. She drowned in a- a lake and no one c-could find h-her.” Kurt managed to whisper before another round of sobs.

“It was just a dream.” Sebastian assured him but his heart began to speed up. He turned to look at the bedside table where his and Kurt’s phone are usually at― managing to snake an arm to flick the lamp on and to pick his phone up ― no new message, no missed calls. He scrolled through his contact list before finding what he was looking for and clicking the icon to compose a new message.

**To Satan** : Please tell me you’re just as fine as you were yesterday.

“It was just a dream, baby.” he cooed, looking down at Kurt as he looked up at him. “She’s a tough horse and for all we know she’s just home bored out of her head.”

“But it felt so r-real. L-like I was j-just there. She w-was swimming in a really s―skimpy bikini―” Kurt shook his head with an attempt at an eye roll as his eyes swelled with fresh tears. “She was just s-swimming and then she w-was drowning and then suddenly- all I could do was watch and I c-couldn’t help h-her and then suddenly s-she w-was just g-gone. The water was so c-calm as if nothing h-happened.” Kurt whispered the last part quietly.

Sebastian sneaked a glance at his phone ― still no message. “How about we FaceTime her? It’s 3:30 in London and she usually calls you at weird times too. Think of it as revenge.” he smiled a little, trying and failing to make light of the situation.

“Please.” Kurt nodded and nodded, sitting up. “I know it’s j-just a d-dream. But I n-need to hear h-her voice.”

Sebastian tapped the call button even before Kurt finished his sentence. He turned it on loud speaker and it rang and rang while Kurt looked at him, hair disheveled and eyes red rimmed. He tried to smile but the longer the ringing ensues, the faster Kurt’s anxiety is rubbing off on him.

“She’s n-not answering?”

“How about I try Dani’s?” Sebastian was already dialing as Kurt took his other hand. By the fourth ring, Sebastian was thinking hard ― Santana was complaining about some lower back pain to Kurt the other day what if―.

“ _H’llo_?” a groggy voice came out on the other line making Sebastian jump a little at the sudden sound. “ _Bastian_?”

“Dani!” Kurt answered in relief, taking the phone from Sebastian’s leg. “W-where’s Santana? Is she a-alright?” he asked urgently.

“ _Is that Kurt_?” Sebastian heard Santana say and he saw Kurt’s shoulders sag in relief and then the crying started again. Only now, it doesn’t sound as heartbreaking, it sounded relieved. “ _W-what’s wrong? Did Sebastian do something stupid again_?”

Sebastian could only sigh in relief as Santana’s annoyed face appeared on his phone made clearer by what he assumed was from a lamp being turned on. Kurt, for the most part hasn’t stopped crying so Sebastian took the phone from him with little or no hesitation at all from Kurt.

“Hey, Satan.”

“ _What the fuck did you Smythe_? _What happened_?”

“Chill your tiddies.” Sebastian said as he rolled his eyes. “Kurt had a nightmare about you. He woke me up crying.”

“ _Oh_.”

“Yeah. And he needed to make sure you were okay.” Sebastian stared at the latina. “And you are, right? You’re okay?”

“ _Barely. The back pain’s a bitch but volunteering to carry the baby means that I get all the maternity massages in the world I’d like_.” Santana yawned. “ _And massages when pregnant I tell you ― they’re divine_.”

“Wouldn’t know, Satan. Anyway could you take care, okay? You’re making me lose beauty sleep by worrying Kurt.” Sebastian glared at her. He wouldn’t admit it for the world but Santana is slowly growing on him ― after a couple of years of him and Kurt dating. It’s a slow and often exhausting process with them being so much alike that they clash most of the time but the middle ground of wanting Kurt happy always wins out.

“ _And you’re making me gag_.” Santana smirked. “ _Where’s Kurt? Let me see him give him the phone_.”

“Take care of my future nephew and yourself.” Sebastian glanced at Kurt who was now nestled on a pillow, watching him with a curious expression on his face before making grabby hands for the phone. “Here’s Kurt.” Sebastian smiled.

“Hey.” Kurt said tiredly.

“ _Well you look like crap, don’t you? All puffy and red nosed_.”

“Gee, Santana. Thanks a lot.” Kurt said, rolling his eyes and glaring at her.

Sebastian watched Santana stare at Kurt before she sighs and smiles a little. “ _You of all people should know that dreams are not fortune telling omens, right_?”

“I do but it felt so real and I felt so helpless.” Kurt answered with a heavy sigh. “It’s not my fault I woke up crying you know.”

“ _What’s it about anyway_?”

“That you drowned in a lake and I couldn’t help you.”

Santana snorted. “ _You should know that that will never happen. First, a lake, seriously? The only body of water I could be caught stepping in is in a Jacuzzi_ ―” Sebastian nodded and chuckled at that, sliding an arm under a distraught Kurt’s shoulders to pull him in. “ _Second, I would kill to get out of house arrest but you should know me better than to worry about me dying in an outing on a lake god knows where. Capice_?”

Kurt nodded and Sebastian watched him worry his bottom lip with his teeth.

“ _This calling is making your nephew wake up and he’s kicking my bladder right now so I have to get up and pee for the fiftieth time so thank you both of you for that_.”

“Send me a picture of your bump tomorrow?”

“ _Of course, weirdo_. _I’ll send you the latest sonogram picture too after the appointment tomorrow you’re making me miss by calling in an ungodly hour_.” Santana smiled gently. “ _Can’t wait to see you in two months. All the baby clothes you keep on sending needs instructional manuals_.”

Kurt rolled his eyes, a smile slowly morphing on his face that is making Sebastian smile too. “It’s called infant couture, Santana but yes I can’t wait to see you and little J too.” Kurt sniffed. “I love you, Satan. Don’t you dare die.”

“ _We can’t have that. I don’t think you and Quinn would survive without me_.” Santana had a small smile on her face. _“Now please sleep because I swear I’m going to wet the bed any second now. I’m always here. Like― literally. I’m stuck in the house till I give birth_.” she blew Kurt a kiss. “ _Goodnight to you both and I love you too, porcelain_. _Oh god. You and Quinn made me soft_.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this the night they found Naya's body on that lake and I remember feeling in denial that the news was real. Denying that someone I admire so much is gone. So I wrote something to immortalize her in this alternate universe I crafted on my head to make sense of what happened and I was not brave enough to post it then but now, listening to Fleetwood Mac's Rumours and remembering her beautiful cover of the song Songbird ― I am feeling brave enough. Santana will always be alive in every fanfiction written with her ― in main roles or cameos and that is wonderful. Have a great day : )


End file.
